Death of the Endless
Summary Death was the third of The Endless to appear in the comic book world, showing up as the older sister to Dream, she quickly became a fan favorite because of her personality and attitude and how it differs so much from what one might expect Death to be like. Death, like her brothers Destiny and Dream seems to be far older than their younger siblings - at least in maturity - for when all things first came about they were alive. Originally, all those billions of years ago Death was very dark as one might expect her to be and mortals and gods alike trembled in her presence, for there was no light sparkling in her eyes, only the death they all knew would one day come for them. This changed when she was given the privilege/duty to every one hundred years live one day as a mortal so that she could know what life is like and why so few wish to lose it. However, when Death does interact with anyone, both her siblings and those whose lives she must take, they always find her to be cheerful. Although she is known for the occasional outburst of anger (usually because of Dream's behaviour), it is a very rare occurrence and even though she is sometimes annoyed by those she finds herself interacting with, she is not known to be rude. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Death of the Endless Origin: DC Comics/Vertigo Gender: Inapplicable. Appears as a female Age: As Old as the concept of Life Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Omniscience (The Endless know everything but ignore it to make it bearable), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7, and likely 10), Reality Warping, Abstract Existence (Type 1. The Endless are wave functions--ideas, patterns, repeating motifs .They are not incarnations or manifestations of an abstraction, they are the abstraction in the most literal sense), Regeneration (Mid-Godly or High-Godly), Space-Time Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Endless are wave functions), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls), Life Manipulation (Can give life), Death Manipulation (Can grant death with a touch. Touching her ankh is also lethal), Necromancy (Her ankh can turn people into living dead), Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, likely 1 - Can grant death to abstract beings like Destiny and Dream. Can also kill ideas), Non-Corporeal, Flight, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Magic, Energy Projection (Her ankh can shoot energy blasts), Higher-Dimensional Existence, likely Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 10, likely 11), Size Manipulation (Her height is variable), Shapeshifting (Can take on various forms), Black Hole Creation (Can create black holes), Dream Manipulation (Can enter and manipulate dreams), Dimensional Travel (Can transport others to her dimension and travel freely to other realms), Immortality Nullification (Can great death to immortals), Perception Manipulation (Only those she wants to, or are dying, can see her), Duplication (Can make duplicates of herself to experience mortal life), Telepathy (Can communicate telepathically), BFR (Can teleport others against their will), Time Travel (Can bring others with her), Cloth Manipulation (Can alter clothes to suit her needs), Precognition (Sees all possible futures), Animal Manipulation (Summoned a bird), Existence Erasure (Can completely vaporize opponents), Resurrection (Can grant others a return to life), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Can talk to the reader) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (All members of the Endless are the primal truths which compose every aspect of The Presence's creation, which contains 1-A realms such as Limbo, the Monitor Sphere and the Source Wall. Is more powerful than Dream of the Endless and at the very end of Creation, she will claim Destiny of the Endless (the last living being in the universe), and will lock the universe behind her. Death exists anywhere that the concepts of life and death exist, even in places beyond time and space like The Darkness or The Void. It was stated that she will claim time itself) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (She is present wherever there is life and death, and was shown to exist in creations other than that of The Presence and even on the Void beyond everything) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant (Reaches into all of Creation, other Creations past, parallel and future, and into the Void itself) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: None Notable Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Life and Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:The Endless Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Parasol Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Logic Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Genderless Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Energy Users Category:Dream Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Cloth Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Animal Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Resurrection Users